


When the hope dies out and fear settles in

by Starlight_241



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_241/pseuds/Starlight_241
Summary: For the Book you belong to me (i belong to you)https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	When the hope dies out and fear settles in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/gifts).



Nathan laughs, A sound that seems to send shivers down your spine, A laugh that should have the people residing in Hogwarts not feel as terrified as they did right now, After all wasn't Nathan Ciro an pathetic little boy?

A Boy trying to rise his station nonetheless.

"You dare?" The 2 little words said so calmly, so quietly seem to echo everywhere as if magic itself was daring them to ignore what was happening.

The sound of his breathing, only his, as if the rest of them could not remember the need to do so, like their magic appeared to coil tightly inside of themselves to save them from gaining the rage of this predator.

Nathan-

No

Not Nathan

But then?

What was the name of such being?

Laughing...................

A sound that appeared to be borderline cackling, like escaped from the gaze of hades itself.

And then 

Just as it stared it appeared to end and the air returned to their lungs, but their eyes, oh those were another thing indeed.

The sound returned, whispers started up, all the words seemed to focus on that one being, the being that just seemed to terrify them, as if that was whom they needed to atone their sins to.

What do they call him then? Ciro? 

But the only question that could be asked by everyone as Ciro dragged out Simon was,

What was going to happen now?


End file.
